broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Malik, The God of Evil
Species: 'Elder God '''Age: '>10 billion years '''Height: Avatars: 8 ft Real: Multiple Dimensions Temporary Allies: ''' Changeling Queens Shadow Creatures All other villains who want to join him '''Enemies: Anyone who stands in the way of his goals Goals: Become free from statue (Succeeded) Gain original body back (Succeeded) Get revenge on 3 alicorn deities (Succeeded) Take over multiverse (Ongoing) Destroy hope and friendship throughout the multiverse (Ongoing) Origins/Biography Malik is an ancient dark entity of unimaginable power that was made before the creation of the MLP Universe itself. Before the creation of the universe, there was only a dark formless void. Then, it happened, light burst forth from the center and made what would soon be their home. However, this destroyed the void and forced Malik to create a body with what was left. He then decided to explore the new creation. There he found what would be his mortal enemy and younger brother, Alpheus. They two siblings decided to make planets and more universes. They then realized that they would need more gods and goddesses to help them rule over it. Malik had no affection for any of them. He constantly manipulated and destroyed his fellow deities. When the others found out about this, they decided the best option would be to destroy him. The battle was fierce, but Malik came out on top. He had defeated and absorbed the others making him far more powerful. In the end, Malik had won. He killed his brother and absorbed him as well. He then ruled the world for millions of years. Then, three alicorn deities were able to throw him off his throne. They tore his soul from his body, locked it in a stone statue, and hid it underground. His body was then hidden under Ponhenge. Even this was not the end of him. He was able to use his shadow to enter ponies dreams. He would often make false deals or promises in order to free himself. He was able to take away the 3 alicorns' immortality that made them age and die. He then met and manipulated a young Luna and turned her into Nightmare Moon. When she was defeated, Malik accepted his fate of being trapped forever. Until he was freed in season 4 by Twilight and her friends. The shockwave of magic gave him enough to break free and inhabit a body. He was then able to find his body and merge with it, becoming a god once more. He still prefers to work in the shadows unless necessary. He is currently the bigger bad of the series. Personality Malik is extremely psychotic and merciless. He has no sympathy, empathy or remorse for what happens or what he does. He does not care for his allies and has no problem abandoning them whenever it is necessary. He believes love, compassion, and friendship to all be weaknesses. However, this does not mean he does not know how to use them to his advantage. He was able to use these emotions to pretend to sympathize with Luna and manipulate her. He then did the same with young Chrysalis. He manipulated and turned her to the side of evil. Despite all of this, he is very patient. He was able to wait millions of years before finally becoming free. He waited until all of his magic returned before attacking Twilight and her friends. He is also shown to be very intelligent. When he was stranded in the EG dimension, he was able to build a device that made portals even if there were no weak areas. Appearance Malik has a green basking lizard head and snake neck. He was a red dragon torso. He has a right black panther arm and a left lizard arm. He has eagle wings and a tiger tail. He has a left wolf leg and right cheetah leg. His eyes are like Tirek's except they have a sombra effect from the magic leaking from his body. When he was in the EG Dimension, he wears a black tuxedo and a white scarf. He has black pants and shoes as well. He carries a very elegant cane. It is most likely used to gain a more respectful appearance or a weapon. His god body however is incredibly different. He has the appearance of a large ghast like creature. He has spikes all over the body, however the only appear when necessary. He has massive scars all over from his previous battles. However, even when he got this body back, he still prefers his draconequus form saying that he has grown accustomed to it. Powers & Abilities Immortality: Has been around since before the creation of their universe. Self Sustenance: Able to survive for millions of years in a stone statue without food, water, or oxygen. Telepathy: Knows who the Mane 6 are without ever meeting them. Psychokinesis/Telekinesis: Able to move and crush things with his mind. Teleportation: Can teleport vast distances, even if they are not in his line of sight. Shapeshifting: Can change into anything he wishes in an instant. Chronokinesis: Can control the flow of time. Can also create time bubbles, speed up time, slow it down, or stop it completely. Precognition: Can see into the future. Can be a couple of seconds, or millions of years. Invisibility: Can become invisible without casting a shadow. Corrupting Touch: Able to corrupt anyone he touches and makes them their evil selves. Astral Projection: Can cast a projection of himself that either one pony or all creatures can see. Omnipotence: Can do anything that he wishes with no restrictions or rules. Flight: Able to fly with little effort. Levitation: Super Speed: Super Strength: Power Absorption: Life Force Absorption: Invulnerability: Instant Regeneration: Elemental Manipulation: Umbrakinesis: Scrying: Necromancy: Dimension/Realm Hopping: Phasing: Energy Manipulation: Omnidirectional Energy Waves: Possession: Mind Control: Brainwashing: Shadow Entanglement: Object Shatterization: Creature Anchoring: Special Ability Removal: Nightmare Inducement: Dream/Nightmare Control: Illusion Creation: Quotes